yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Karasu
'First Name' Yuki 'Last Name' Karasu 'IMVU Name' Vincent902 'Nicknames' Snow Raven- Given to him from birth 'Age 18' 01/02/2150 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 140 'Blood type' O positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Yuki is a unique person, within him lies two half’s. Yuki has both a kind and gentle intellectual half to him while the other half is an intellectual but yet deadly killer. Over the years Yuki has found a way to summon or suppress his killer half other than letting him roam freely, Yuki has had his fair share of troubles but does not like revealing or talking about them. Kind Yuki – Yuki’s gentler self is a person that is often a person of helping others and his family, he wishes to find someone to care for him as he would for them. Kind Yuki is a fun and caring person whom wishes to make friends and find peace in the world. Mean Yuki – Yuki’s killer self is a maniacal person who wishes nothing more to fight, kill and take down what stands in his way. His kinder half has conflicting arguments with his meaner side, they never see eye to eye but that is for many reasons as the first of them is ones against killing and the other loves the pleasure of killing. Yuki’s darker side is a person who wishes to find peace through war, he wishes to try and make friends with peoples just to make his other half shut up and stop complaining. But the art of fighting is something he loves and will never give it up. His meaner half does however carry some caring traits and does not wish to kill because it ruins the chances of meeting them once again so he tries his best to not rely on killing. Apperance Yuki is a short boy with a slim figure; his skin is slightly tanned yet is pale. Yuki was born with a rare eye condition which allows his eyes to change color when the sun reflects off of them in certain angles. His eyes are a natural blue but can change from blue to light blue, purple and even red. Yuki wears dark clothing and sometimes colorful clothing, what most don’t seem to grasp is that he is a guy. But is often times mistake for female, from both the male and female genders. Allignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school grade Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Amnesia 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'StreetFighter '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Chi Base (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Satsui No Hadou http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Satsui_no_Hadou.jpgThe Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' (Swords, guns and hand to hand) Allies/Enemies None 'Background' Has become a blank slate by either a drug, tramatic even or concussion. This characters background will be revealed as he goes into the story. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Endurance 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen